Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface treatments on medical implant devices, surgical tools, and other devices that are designed to inhibit microbial adhesion and/or growth and to promote osteointegration.
Description of the Related Art
In the pathogenesis of infection around implants, the initial adhesion of bacteria onto biomaterial surfaces is a critical first step. An important strategy in the reduction of orthopedic infections is to develop implant materials that prevent initial bacteria adhesion and subsequent growth onto implant surfaces. Bacterial localization and biofilm formation may lead to acute and chronic infections. Biofilm formation on implant surfaces protects bacteria from the immune system and antibiotic therapy, thus requiring an aggressive treatment of antibiotics that frequently do not work post biofilm formation. Therefore, to reduce or even prevent implant infections, various strategies have been developed aside from conventional systemic and local antibiotic treatment. Recently, there has been increasing interest for coating implants with other materials to improve osteointegration and prevent infection, chronic inflammation, and unwanted foreign body responses.
It would be beneficial to provide a surface treatment on medical implants and other medical devices that inhibit microbial adhesion and growth and enhance osteointegration of the implant into existing tissue.